


Cuddle

by Sa_forever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: Not much of a cuddler, him.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go ahead and apologize. I haven't had to write anything of length in years, but this really wanted to be written. There are probably all sorts of errors, so my apologies. (The last time I posted fanfic, it was on ff.net, so I'm also trying to figure out how everything works)

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

     Despite all evidence to the contrary, the Doctor is not much of a cuddler. Especially in this regeneration. He likes hugs, those quick, grasping gestures of good will and oxytocin. He doesn't mind hand shakes or celebratory embracing (which there is indeed a definitive difference between that and hugs. But we'll not go into that) He much prefers to keep his distance. Whether it be snapping his fingers, to show just how amazingly easy something is, or accidentally pulling half nelsons... None of this prepared him for what to do, how to respond, right after he and Rose make love. She seems to want to merge with him by means of osmosis, a less explicit continuation of their activities. Crowding is not always the aim, but the intent is clear.

  
     The Doctor wants to keep her near. Keep her with him. He wants to be one with her too, but he is wholly unprepared on how to do that meaningfully and not in a suffocating way. End of the world embraces where he attempts to spontaneously forge a chain between the two—that he might never lose her—does not quite cover the soft emotional needs post coitus.

  
     As with most things, she takes it in stride. Charles Dickens? Okay. Doctor not of a cuddling inclination? That's to be expected. He hates that it's to be expected. That it's normal that he can't express himself to the woman he-

  
     He starts off with an arm, slung around her wherever it will fit, dangling like a dead, damp fish. In increments, he learns the shades of desperate longing (previously expressed in hugs so tight you'd crack a rib.) Then follows an awkward jostle of his hips, resulting in both an awkward doll-like pose, and a heart-rending, pleased hum from Rose. Little steps add up, until his knees are touching her legs. A posture more relaxed, results in soft strokes of shoulders and his chin resting on her head, and sweet content sighs from his pink and yellow girl.

  
He learns a particular sort of bliss above all else, and thinks that Rose Tyler is certainly the exception that proves the rule.


End file.
